During the preparation of the solar cell electrode, the electrode is formed on the side with the formation of an anti-reflecting preventing film. A common method for manufacturing the electrode involves a procedure for coating a paste containing a silver powder or other electrical conductor, a glass frit, a resin binder and, if necessary, an additive on a anti-reflecting layer, followed by firing.
In order to increase the power generation characteristics of the solar cell, the characteristics of the electrode are important. For example, by decreasing the resistance of the electrode, the power generation efficiency is increased. In order to achieve this objective, a variety of procedures have been proposed.
For example, in Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. 2005-243500, a technology for preparing electrodes with good conduction characteristics has been disclosed. Specifically, for an electrically conducting paste containing an organic binder, a solvent, a glass frit, an electrically conductive powder, and at least one metal selected from Ti, Bi, Zn, Y, In and Mo, or a compound there of, an electrically conductive paste having an average metal particle diameter between 0.001 μm and 0.1 ηm can be obtained with excellent conduction and adhesion characteristics.